


Вместе мы можем всё

by Gierre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Эрик выхватывает шлем из рук Шоу — это уже несложно. Спустя двадцать лет он может удерживать одновременно десяток таких шлемов. Теперь Шоу уязвим, а это означает, «Добро пожаловать, Чарльз». Шутка приходит в голову сама — туда много чего приходит после жизни в особняке Ксавьера. Шутки — самое безобидное.





	

Эрик выхватывает шлем из рук Шоу — это уже несложно. Спустя двадцать лет он может удерживать одновременно десяток таких шлемов. Теперь Шоу уязвим, а это означает, «Добро пожаловать, Чарльз». Шутка приходит в голову сама — туда много чего приходит после жизни в особняке Ксавьера. Шутки — самое безобидное.  
Шоу замирает — неподвижную мишень проще поразить, спасибо, Чарльз, но можно было обойтись без экстренных мер. Жертва, которая перестала сопротивляться, больше не представляет интереса.  
Неожиданно Шоу возвращается к жизни. Тело его начинает действовать так, как должно было бы действовать, если бы Шоу был обычным человеком и ему угрожала опасность. Что бы вы сделали, желая остаться в живых? Вы бы убежали — Шоу бежит.  
— Это гораздо интереснее, Чарльз, правда?  
Они одни в огромном особняке. Тела не в счет, их Эрик не считает уже много дней. Как же она сказала? «Когда развязаны руки, люди превращаются в монстров!». У нее были моральные принципы и очень хрупкая черепная коробка. Чарльз тогда еще пошутил, что вскрывать ее было большой ошибкой — утечка мозгов не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Кажется, он был под кайфом. В случае с Чарльзом сложно сказать, принимал он что-нибудь или действует рационально. Как удачно отметила Мактаггерт, когда развязаны руки, это меняет людей.  
Шоу бежит из комнаты в комнату, открывает двери, которые Эрик с удовольствием позволяет ему открыть. Когда замок заедает, приходится выполнять за Шоу его работу, но Эрику не сложно. Чарльз говорит, надо помогать людям, которые попали в беду. Обычно на камеру, но даже такие слова неплохо бы держать в голове. Они могут пригодиться в самый неожиданный момент. Например, сейчас, когда Шоу пытается выбить пуленепробиваемое стекло, на ум приходит очередная шутка Чарльза про обезьянку, которая пилила сучок. Она трудилась, усердствовала, а когда закончила работу — сорвалась в пропасть. Очень похоже на Шоу. Он создал так много, а теперь летит в пропасть, и Эрику кажется, что он может наблюдать за его полетом часами.  
Доставая из кармана заветную монету, Эрик пытается вспомнить день, когда увидел ее в первый раз. Но память подводит — здесь не обошлось без вмешательства Чарльза. Яркая картинка за последние недели истерлась и стала похожа на плохо снятый фильм из старых кинохроник. Какого-то мальчика пытали нацисты — что с того, это было давно. Зато здесь и сейчас, прямо в этом длинном, красиво обставленном коридоре Себастьян Шоу отчаянно пытается выбраться наружу. Если бы он был в сознании, он мог бы использовать свои способности или просто подойти к двери с надписью «Выход», но Эрик знает, что сейчас Шоу не помнит о своих способностях, а двери с надписью для него не существует.  
Первый раз после того, как Чарльз остался в чужой голове, а Эрик не успел задержать удар, они много выпили. Чарльз нервно ходил из угла в угол, заламывал руки и повторял:  
— Это какой-то бред, это какой-то бред!  
Наверное, нужно было попытаться разговорить его, но Эрик вспоминал пустой взгляд Рэйвен. Синяя кожа несколько раз пошла волнами — напоследок она попыталась стать «нормальной», и у нее ничего не вышло. Ни у кого из них не выходило.  
Чарльз рассказал сам, так и не дождавшись вопроса — скорее всего, прочел мысли и увидел, что вопрос задавать никто не собирается.  
— Это было круче, чем это, — в руке его был шприц с героином. Единственное хобби, которое Эрик не одобрял.  
Хотя фраза вышла скомканной и совсем не подходила Чарльзу, Эрик все понял. И уж конечно, он не стал задавать вопросов. Если они возникнут — Чарльз узнает об этом первым. И сам решит, хочет он отвечать на них или нет.  
Самое главное, что он понял, — Чарльз боится. С детства он боялся своей силы, а теперь — боится «этого». Даже озвучить вслух одной из витиеватых красивых фраз, которые впору заносить в учебники. Значит, кому-то придется стать плохим парнем, а за последний год Эрик так часто играл эту роль, что еще разок, ради Чарльза, ему не сложно.  
Выбирать цели оказалось до смешного легко. Эрик понял, что Чарльзу все равно, кто, когда дело было сделано, и возвращать мертвых — это не относилось к его талантам. Возможно, учитывая жадный блеск в глазах Чарльза, такой талант ему бы не помешал. Люди ведь когда-нибудь закончатся.  
— Он был отморозком, — сказал Эрик на пробу, рассчитывая успокоить чужую совесть. Ее остатки, если уж совсем честно.  
— Плевать, — отмахнулся Чарльз. По его глазам видно было, что действительно: «Плевать».  
Бегущий прочь Шоу был кульминацией, которую они готовили несколько дней. Хорошо охраняемое здание, много автоматических систем защиты. Увы, Эмма была единственным, что Шоу мог по-настоящему противопоставить Эрику, за исключением своей бесполезной силы, но даже она оказалась пустышкой.  
— Вместе мы можем все, — сказал Чарльз на камеру накануне. Фотографии с ним были на первых страницах газет по всему миру. Он боролся с тираном, с ужасным человеком по имени Эрик Леншерр. Журналисты кидали к его ногам красивые тексты, телевидение пускало в эфир бесконечные ролики о всеобщей свободе.  
Даже сейчас Чарльз наверняка записывает очередную речь. Ему давно не нужно быть рядом, чтобы заставить человека забыть о существовании двери. Он ждет, пока Эрик наиграется, и посмотрит пристальнее только под конец, когда начнется веселье.  
Монета летит к Шоу и рассекает коленные суставы — ставить людей на колени Эрик пробовал и раньше, но красиво получается не всегда. Шоу падает на пол, пытаясь управлять ногами, которые больше не подчиняются ему. И на сей раз в этом нет заслуги Чарльза.  
— Тебе нравится их боль? — спросил Эрик однажды, стоя над трупом Хэнка.  
«Мне нравится, как ты убиваешь их», — ответил Чарльз. Его пригласили на вручение Премии Мира. Он читал небольшую лекцию о возможности сосуществования людей и мутантов.  
— Хавок начал что-то подозревать, — сказал Эрик, которому лень было отмывать кровь с рук дважды. На самом деле Хавок ни о чем не знал. Слишком увлекся тренировками.  
«Значит, с Людьми Икс нужно заканчивать, Эрик».  
Шоу ползет к Эрику, на глазах его слезы. Эрик знает, что Чарльз все еще внутри. Монета возвращается в тело Шоу снова и снова. Теперь Чарльз не сможет выйти. Если хоть на секунду он ослабит концентрацию, Шоу взорвется и Эрик, несомненно, погибнет.  
— Надеюсь, — шепчет Леншерр, — ты достаточно пьян.  
Тело Шоу превращается в однородную кровавую массу, но он до сих пор жив. Хрипит, пропуская воздух через раздробленные легкие. Остались считанные секунды — Эрик подводит монету к его лбу и постепенно загоняет глубже.  
Медленно, почти ласково.

**Author's Note:**

> Гид по всем текстам (джен, слэш, гет, фанфики, ориджиналы) - http://vk.cc/5cNEsL (ВК, открытый доступ)


End file.
